Ichii's Fiance
by terminatorluvr
Summary: A young Kitsune appears from the magic kingdom claiming to be Ichii's fiance and when he actually admits to it Rokka develops a huge case of jealousy while Nina feels somewhat nervous about the newcomer and her android partner Mahoro.
1. Chapter 1

Nina, Ichii and Zero are in the classroom eating lunch together and trying to avoid the usual group of fan girls who are eager to date the two guys while trying to get rid of Nina. However the trio is unaware of a shadow watching them from above on the opposite rooftop.

"Mistress I believe the crystal pearl is in that building" a purple haired girl said obediently showing them the flashing crystal pearl locater in the shape of a shell which had a pearl in the middle which glowed red to show they had a result.

"Excellent and my beloved Ichii is there too and that means I can be introduced to the host of the Crystal pearl too" a green haired girl said with her arms folded across her chest.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Ichii my loooovvvveee!" Rokka cried delightedly lunging at the defenseless brunette teen before he had chance to even run for it. She wrapped her arms around his neck like an octopus and kissed him like a sucker on a tentacle.

"CUT THAT OUT!" Nina snapped angrily at Rokka who just stopped and smirked at Nina but refused to release poor Ichii who was being strangled by Rokka who was unaware of this.

Rokka smirked deviously "Oh my Nina are you jealous well I can see why I'm way sexier than you while all you have is a washboard for a chest and the face of a baby!" Rokka teased and burst out laughing while Nina was left fuming.

Goh sighed aware that he would have to play referee "Lady Rokka that's enough now let poor Ichii go" he said forcibly removing Ichii from Rokka's grasp.

Rokka struggled but to no avail and began to tantrum "No No No!" she screamed childishly "Ichii's gonna go on a date with me!" she yelled.

_**Suddenly**_

"I see you're as much of a baby as before Rokka" a voice said from the doorway to which Rokka looked up crossly and her eyes widened and she became angry and protective.

A green haired girl with pinkish red eyes and her hair tied into two bunches that ended at her waist appeared in the doorway. She was wearing a pink vest top like blouse with a beige mini skirt that ended under her butt. She was also wearing knee high white socks and brown school shoes. She was undeniably cute and had large breasts which were at least a size 30D.

Rokka boiled over with rage at being insulted "How dare you Yoko and what the hell are you doing here you're supposed to be training to be an Inukami servant!" she snapped angrily.

The girl glared at Rokka and lifted her index finger on her left hand and said "Dai Jaien" and singed the ends of Rokka's hair and partially the end of her Chinese frock.

"HOW DARE YOU THIS IS PURE SILK!" Rokka snapped angrily practically having to be held back by Goh who was loathing every second of his mistresses childish antics.

The girl smirked and tossed her other ponytail behind her shoulder "yeah well it looks tacky on you anyway plus you deserved it for getting all clingy with my man!" she snapped.

This also shocked Nina when she heard this statement "Excuse me but what do you mean you're man?" Nina asked quietly.

The girl was gentler towards Nina than Rokka and smiled "I mean he's my Fiancé honey that's what! And miss bratty boo is aware of that and was getting way to close to him!" she said getting angry again.

Ichii stepped forward somewhat in shock his eyes wide "Yoko is…is that you?" he said unable to believe his eyes.

Yoko turned towards him and leapt into his arms and nuzzled into his chest "Oh Ichii I'm so happy to see you I missed you so much!" she sniffed and this time Ichii was the one to initiate a kiss to which Zero wasn't too surprised.

This really got under Rokka's skin "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" she yelled to which Ichii held her closer confusing her "Ichii this is a lie right you've never mentioned her before!" Rokka sobbed.

Zero decided to step forward "Actually he has and he writes to her often it's just due to family business Yoko has to remain in the magic world a lot" Zero explained.

Nina felt very unhappy a new cute girl had taken a place in Ichii's life again and she was going to be pushed away and was about to leave when a purple haired girl stood in the doorway holding her crystal pearl locater at her "Mistress she holds the Crystal pearl inside of her" she said.

Nina panicked but when she looked at Zero and Ichii they were contently calm "Why are you so calm aren't they gonna try and abduct me?" Nina cried fearfully.

Zero burst out laughing "Geez Nina relax as Ichii's Fiancé Yoko is able to protect you too like us so you'll have double protection" he explained.

Nina calmed down slightly "Oh I see I thought they would come after me" she said thoughtfully.

Rokka meanwhile was so upset by all this she ran from the classroom in tears while Goh bowed in apology and then chased after Rokka again in desperation.

"Oh Yeah I almost forgot Mahoro introduce yourself to Nina" Yoko said from Ichii's embrace turning towards the young android.

Mahoro bowed obediently then turned to Nina "My name is V1O6R-MAHORO and I serve Mistress Yoko nice to meet you" she said politely.

Nina bowed too "N…Nice to meet you too" she said awkwardly amazed at Mahoro's good manners. She looked at Mahoro's chest then sighed a breath of relief which confused Mahoro slightly.

"Something wrong Miss Yamada?" Mahoro asked curiously her head bent sideward's in curiosity.

Nina smiled and placed her hands on Mahoro's shoulders "I'm just glad to meet another person with small boobs!" Nina said happily to which Mahoro noticed this too but was slightly peeved she had pointed this out.

Mahoro smiled trying to hide her annoyed expression "I…I see thanks for saying so" she said irritably.

Zero tapped Nina on the shoulder and pulled her towards him "Listen you wanna stay alive don't mention her breast size it really annoys Mahoro" Zero explained. Nina laughed nervously and felt stupid for angering a very powerful android that could possibly kill her if she wished.

_**Outside**_

Rokka knelt on the grass tearfully on her hands and knees tears spilling onto the grass as she remembered Ichii kissing Yoko and how close they were to each other "Why…Why didn't Ichii say something I'm a much, much better girl for him than her" she sobbed.

Goh found her and sat beside her and patted her shoulder "Lady Rokka there you are you shouldn't run off like that" he said gently.

Rokka clung to Goh's knee tightly and sobbed louder "Why Goh why does it have to be her I'm just as pretty and I've liked him longer" she sobbed.

Goh sighed heavily "You can't help who you fall in love with lady Rokka it's just a natural feeling and I suppose Ichii doesn't feel the same way about you that you do about him" he explained.

Rokka wiped her eyes trying to stop the tears "but that's not fair!" she wept.

Goh sighed "Come along Lady Rokka I'll take you home and prepare creamed beef stew ok" to which Rokka nodded and clung to Goh tearfully.


	2. C2: A fortnight at Yoko's

Nina, Zero and Ichii were packing suitcases as they had been invited to stay at Yoko's place in the mountains for a fortnight and she reassured Nina by saying no other wizards could get in unless she wished them to do so as she manipulated the barrier through her own free will.

Nina was still nervous about the whole thing in case Yoko would try any funny business through Mahoro while she was with Ichii but Zero had assured her that Yoko wouldn't hurt someone precious to her Fiancé.

Zero had been excited mainly because of the resort which Yoko owned which meant a sauna and a hot spring plus the barrier would keep Kuku away from him giving him a well earned rest from her shenanigans.

Ichii was looking forward to the rest and relaxation plus he would get some well earned alone time with his Fiancé without Rokka's interruption.

Along the journey there in the magic car Nina fell asleep in the back seat and Zero sat next to her in case any other magicians like Forte and San tried to abduct her and take the Crystal pearl by force. The other thing they had to look out for was that damn pervert Yakumo and his partner Nanase. "Hey Zero how's Nina doing back there?" Ichii said in a calm yet concerned tone while concentrating on driving and watching his mirrors for attackers who may appear at any time.

Zero stroked Nina's hair gently to get it out of her face and smiled as she made a small moaning noise and nuzzled into Zero's chest causing him to blush but he merely put his arms around her and held her tightly for the remainder of the journey "just fine Ichii, just fine" Zero replied fondly.

_**Much later that evening**_

Ichii, Nina and Zero landed in the deep ebony forest on top of silver tail mountain where Yoko lived with her father and best friend/servant Mahoro. She resided in a Japanese style house with a natural hot spring out back which she used for relation/ healing purposes.

Nina was amazed "so your Fiancé lives here?! Ichii it's so pretty!" she exclaimed her eyes sparkling with joy and wonder.

Zero grabbed his luggage "yeah it's an amazing place Sarasa has come here before too" he admitted casually to which Nina felt a little jealous since this was her first visit. Ichii lead Nina inside while Zero followed after locking up the car within the barrier.

"Um can other wizards get inside here too" Nina asked worriedly since a lot of them would try and abduct her.

"Not here thank goodness you see Yoko can manipulate the barrier upon her own free will we were allowed inside because we were invited so the other examinees cannot" Zero explained which brought relief to Nina.

_**Inside**_

Mahoro welcomed them as they entered the front door "Welcome Zero, Ichii and Miss Nina it is very good to see you all again" she said politely. Mahoro was wearing a turtleneck light green dress that reached her knees and a pale pink cardigan. Her hair was tied in a plait which was tumbled over her chest and fastened with a light blue clip.

"That outfit suits you Miss Mahoro" Nina said politely to which Mahoro smiled and offered to take them to their rooms.

"Zero you and Miss Nina will have your own room while Ichii will be sharing with Mistress Yoko seeing as she is his Fiancé" Mahoro said politely.

Nina panicked when she heard this "But what if I get attacked!" she cried worriedly to which Mahoro smiled and at her then called out "Slash!" to which a black panther with amber eyes appeared freaking Nina out.

"Y…Your letting a wild animal protect me!" Nina stuttered nervously hiding behind Zero to which he blushed but let her stay like that.

Mahoro stroked Slash's head and said calmly "Slash will only attack on my orders as he is my support mech and he will protect you seeing as you carry the Crystal pearl" Mahoro explained to which Nina calmed down a little.

Suddenly Yoko appeared wearing a pink kimono with a joyful expression on her face "Ichii, Zero, and Nina you made it I am so happy to see you all" she cried happily and ran up to each of them and hugged them affectionately but only kissed Ichii. Yoko turned to them again after kissing her beloved Fiancé then said "Mahoro please take them to their rooms this evening as I wish to discuss things with them over dinner and in the Unisex hot springs".

Nina froze to the spot "Whoa whoa wait a minute UNISEX HOTSPRINGS!" Nina cried her face turning positively beetroot from the embarrassment. She liked Zero the most but was not ready to let him see her body just yet after all the last time was a total accident and what if he teased her about her boob size again

Zero sensed her nervousness and placed a hand on top of her head gently "Relax Nina I won't bully you I swear so just relax" Zero answered in a kind yet stern voice.

Nina gazed up at him and smiled nervously "T…Thanks Zero um…That's…um…really nice of you".

Zero smiled at her and said "no problem" then ruffled her hair and walked ahead making Nina blush but she had liked the affection she received.

_**During Dinner**_

Mahoro had whipped up a feast which amazed Nina more than Zero and Ichii who had tried her cooking loads of times before. They ranged from plain ordinary family recipes to new made up ones such as:

Beef stew with crispy loaf and rich gravy with plenty of chunky veg and the most render of beef.

Pork buns- (a favourite of Ichii and Zero)

Tempura prawns and mixed vegetables

Boiled rice

Miso soup

Nina's eyes sparkled when she looked upon the bounty before her well I mean she could cook but nothing compared to this "It looks so good Mahoro you're a great cook" Nina exclaimed her mouth watering.

Zero had already begun to serve up food for everyone but had started with Nina and Yoko to be polite and was looking forward to eating his fill "Man Mahoro you always aim to please and never disappoint" Zero exclaimed to which Mahoro blushed and thanked him.

Ichii served his own food but sat very close to Yoko whose tail had popped out and was wagging wildly as she was so happy to be next to Ichii. When Nina spotted it she about fainted so then they had to explain that Yoko was a demon Kitsune which Nina got used to but only after about half an hour later.

Yoko looked at Nina casually "Nina would you like to take a bath after dinner it may help you relax" Yoko offered politely to which Nina kindly agreed as not to be rude and she needed to cool her head since the other day San and Forte had tried to kidnap her again. "Great I promise you will not regret it" Yoko said a gentle smile across her face.

Nina wiggled in her seat awkwardly "Um Miss Yoko do you have fangs?" she said nervously since she knew that if she was a demon her teeth would be more lethal and she would have claws instead of fingernails.

Yoko stopped eating and swallowed her mouthful and bared her fangs making Nina jump "scary aren't they" Yoko replied her eyes glowing demonically red like the fires of hell. She then cracked her fist and her claws flashed under the moonlight sending a chill down Nina's back.

Nina got up nervously after finishing her food "I…I think I'll take a bath now" she said shakily making her way to the hot spring out back.

Yoko watched Nina leave and felt guilty "I'm sorry I never meant to scare her that much" she said apologetically.

Zero sighed "I'll go join her she'll probably be a bit calmer with me if I go speak about it than you Yoko" and then got up and went after Nina.

_**Outside in Hot spring**_

Nina rubbed soap upon her then rinsed it off with the hot water in her bucket then sighed pleasantly "that feels good" she thought to herself then remembered Yoko. She wrapped her arms around herself "she was so scary I've never felt so afraid of a person before" she thought.

Suddenly she heard someone coming and bolted upwards dropping her towel but was more concerned with her upper torso "Whose there show yourself!" Nina demanded but the steam was too dense and she could just make out a figure.

Eventually Zero appeared "Nina it's me are you ok I came to talk" he said approaching Nina but she stepped back nervously as she was not clothed but she lost her footing beside the spring and was about to fall in but Zero grabbed her wrist pulling her close to him and turned onto his back so he would fall in first.

Afterward the pair plunged to the surface gasping and coughing "T…Thank you Zero but why are you here?" Nina asked curiously with a suspicious tone.

Zero fixed his hair casually flashing most of his upper torso "I came to see if you were ok you seemed kinda freaked when Yoko revealed that she was a demon".

Nina gently kissed Zero's cheek "Yeah I'm ok now I was just kinda in shock I'd have never have guessed since she looks so much like an ordinary rebel with dyed hair" she said nervously.

Zero hugged Nina gently "I'm glad I was really worried that you were gonna run off" Zero said holding her tightly to which Nina wrapped her arms around Zero for comfort and enjoyed the feeling and atmosphere.


End file.
